Savior ( Rewriting )
by solidscript782
Summary: All the sudden the government gone and people are going insane. The once beautiful Mongolia was no longer as glorious. Lucy Heartfilia on the verge of death was saved by a men named Natsu Drangeel apart of a group called Fairy Tail who wanted nothing more but to get everyone back on their feet. Will they succeed? (First chapter is a prologue Chapter One will be way lonnngggger)
1. Prologue

**Summary: All the sudden the government gone and people are going insane. The once beautiful Mongolia was no longer as glorious. Lucy Heartfilia on the verge of death was saved by a men named Natsu Drangeel apart of a group called Fairy Tail who wanted nothing more but to get everyone back on their feet. Will they succeed?**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

The sun kissed her face through the window as the wind dance through her hair.

"TALK TO ME, BABY"

"I'm going after this sweet craving, whoa-oh"

"LET'S LOSE OUR MINDS and go fucking crazy I-I-I-I-I-I keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean"

She sang moving her head to the beat enjoying her first day of summer.

"God damn. See you licking frosting from your own han-"

The music stops and Lucy felt annoyed this would be the third time her radio died.

"Did the radio break again?" she sighs pressing number five for the next station, nothing work. She felt her head begin to pain she can't buy another one, or get it fixed, especially with her student loans she had to pay for.

"Shi-"

"Hello to those who are listening" Lucy's raise an eyebrow at the voice.

"This is a special announcement. From this day onwards there will not be a government. Society itself has come to a close. Everything will close down." Lucy eyes went wide.

"It's probably some sick joke the radio doing." she said softly to herself waiting to hear the 'Sike' but instead she got "Good Luck".

Before she could blink everything went dark.

It was probably late noon she couldn't tell.

Everything was shut down and everyone went wild. The sound of rushing cars, and people screams filled the air and it was like Earth was hell itself.

It's only been a few hours and the air smelled of blood and gas. It was scary how quick people lose their minds after the government shut everything down leaving people without anything. It probably would be soon when she goes nuts.

Lucy Heartfilia walk down the street limping holding onto her left arm as it drips blood. She'd been in a car accident. Afterwards the government took over the radio and reported the news another vehicle crashed right into her making her black out  
/for a few hours.

She looks round the town of Mongolia it wasn't beautiful anymore. The roads filled with automobile parts and bodies, countless of them. She turns and see's a mother hold what seemed like a child in her arms screaming and shouting out her hands dry with  
/blood.

Lucy cringes at the sight and continues to walk feeling her body tremble and her mouth go dry. This was likely a nightmare. She probably home right now on her bed with plue. She'll wake up soon.

She walks hoping that her alarm will wake her up. But nothing.

She began to weep.

The tears drop like rain and her knees got weak. Her cries and yells made her throat burn and sting, but she didn't care. She was going to die anyway. She could feel herself getting light headed from the lack of blood. As her visions began to fade. It  
/wasn't long when she felt body get cold.

"WHY!?" She shouts with the last of her strength. Her eyes shut for the final time.

It was the end of everything.

* * *

 **So this is like a prologue I guess. I thought of this a few weeks ago and I now just wrote it lol. It's about to be 2AM and I probably won't get a lot of comments or views, but what do you guys think? The real chapter will be longer well, I hope. But I just wanted to get this idea out now. Sorry for any mistake**

 **Comment ~!**


	2. Meet the Fairies

_**Hello lovelies another update I hope you guys enjoy even tho it's short I think idk I'm typing on my phone**_

 _ **One of my lovely followers fixed my summary cause they noticed a few mistakes! Thank you MarSofTheGalaxies!**_

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Meet the Fairies**_

* * *

Everything was dark and she couldn't tell where she was.

It didn't smell so hot either.

She quickly awakens and finds herself on a mattress with only a few pillows and blanket.

She felt extreme pain shoot through her sleeve, looking over to see that it was wrapped up. The room was hot and sweat drip from her torso, making her feel sticky.

"Didn't I die!?" She thought trying to visualize where she was. All she could think was that she was probably kidnapped and save but for other reasons.

"NOO!" She screamed ready to hurry out of wherever she was and felt something tug behind her. It was an IV attached to her arm and she quickly ripped it off her arm fighting through the pain.

Before she could reach the doorknob the door bust wide open a tall male with crazy pink hair stood looking down at her.

He got to her panic more. She quickly tried to push through, but he grabs her, pulling her by her bad arm to the bed. She forcefully tried to fight him off getting him good in the face, which seem to make matters worse.

He reached for his pocket and Lucy forgot to breathe. She shuts her eyes ready for him to shoot her brains out, but instead she heard a click.

Slowly opening her eyes, she turned to see he had handcuffed her to a pipe near the bed and the stranger standing next to her his cheek red from her punch.

"Natsu What happ-"

Lucy turns to see a scarlet hair female dressed in army cargo pants, white tank top, and black combat boots. Her long reddish hair was pulled into a high ponytail, she looked serious staring at Lucy.

"When did she wake up?" The female asks the other what Lucy assume is Natsu.

"I'm guessing not too long ago. She put up quite a fight so I had to handcuff her. He said, facing the girl who eyes roll back to Lucy.

It seemed like forever to Lucy as the two exchanged words all about her.

"You think she'll speak?" the scarlet asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can try, but I think Blondie a Dumbo" Natsu said, blowing up Lucy blood, making her grab a pillow with her loose hand and throwing it at him catching him by surprise.

"Jerk I can speak" she stated, flipping him off making the redhead laugh.

"I think she fine Natsu" the young lady said, walking closer to Lucy taking a spot next to on the bed.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. You're probably freaking out, but before you do something you regret you're in Fairy Tail. That idiot over there Natsu he found half dead and brought you back." When she said the last part Lucy eyes shifted quickly to Natsu it stunned  
her, he didn't give quite the perfect first impression.

"You might wanna apologize, but I that's up to you. I've been his ass up penalty of times" Erza said, making him go 'hey' the background.

"What's your name?" She asked Lucy the room filling with silence after.

A million thoughts filled Lucy head if she should give her actual name or not. They didn't seem they were some type of cult and the red head help her nerves a bit.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" she said making Erza smile

"Nice to meet you! Now let's get some food in your stomach. Natsu take the handcuffs off her." She said, taking up from the mattress as Natsu approach Lucy unlocking the cuffs.

She slowly got off the bed, yet keeping her guard up.

She noted that she wasn't in her clothing. But instead dressed in a black tank top and gray sweat pants. If she had the energy to care who changed her, she would have asked but decided not to. Erza turned over her simple sandals before opening the door  
to their next location.

The hallway was simple. There was other rooms and she picked that they were in a fairly large motel.

"There's a total of fifty-two members in our guild most of us were childhood friends, so it wasn't that hard to find people or gain everyone's trust" Lucy listens carefully at the ruby head, seeing if she was lying or not. It was funny how easily she  
was willing to give Lucy information.

"Why are you telling me all this? For all you know I could be up to no good" Lucy noted watching how Erza stopped at her feet making her do the same.

"Honest question, but if you were really I could tell. I turned up in a shady part of Mongolia for a while and know a crook when I see one. You're not one of them. If you were, you wouldn't have asked me that question" Erza answer before walking away  
shocking Lucy.

"Oh." she said, feeling a little embarrassed catching up to Erza to Natsu as they walked down the wooden steps.

They eventually stop at a door and you could hear noise through the other side. She watches as Natsu opens the door and she first thing she discovered was a male only in his underwear and another one with long black hair cracking his fist.

"You're going to beat your ass beat again boy" the red haired man said follow with a 'gee-he' by the end.

"I'm dying to knock the screws right out your face" the half naked one said getting into a fighting stance.

"Gajeel. Gray. I'll beat of y'all into next week" Ezra warned her usual warm, self turned into a deep scary one sending a chill up Lucy spine.

But like magic the two walked off with their tails tuck away too scared to talk back to Erza.

All eyes were on Lucy after what happen and she tried hard not to swallow her spit. She lightly touched her sleeve, feeling anxious.

"Don't worry"

She moves around to look at Natsu, who was looking straight. His tan face seems to glow in the light.

She nodded calming down. She didn't know why she put trust into the two already probably because they haven't shown that they couldn't be trusted or the fact she didn't actually have a choice.

"Look fairies this is Lucy. She a new member of Fairy Tail"

Lucy looked at Natsu confused, not remembering ever agreeing to or being asked to join.

Before she could respond cheers and howls fill the room like a concert after people cheer for an encore.

"At long last, another cutie!"

"She can join my group!"

"She better stay away from Gray-Sama"

"I'm calling her bunny girl"

Lucy wasn't sure how to react or respond. It was all fast, all fresh. She has just woken up and all sudden she was part of a group called Fairy Tail! Do fairies even have tails?

"You really don't have anywhere to go. I'm sure master will gladly let you in. Plus the way things are out there you wouldn't last." he said for only for her to hear.

She didn't respond. He was right, but it was all suddenly. Her head couldn't wrap around it all it felt foreign.

"How come?" She said, sounding almost like a whisper.

"How come what?" Erza ask confused, turning to face the blonde catching everyone's attention.

"It's only been a week and all of you are behaving like nothing happen... You're drinking, and laughing. I can't really understand why." Lucy eyes were red with tears looking at Erza.

She wasn't trying to be the downer but she didn't believe it was alright laughing and joking like society isn't slipping through their fingers.

"Don't get the wrong idea Blondie."

Lucy quickly turned her head to Natsu, who still faced the rest of Fairy Tail.

"We all know haven't forgotten what happen. All of us, every single one of us lost something or somebody. But that doesn't imply we should let that break us." he said, turning to face Lucy, his eyes weren't cold like when she last some them but  
sad.

"We'll survive for tomorrow hoping it gets better. That is what makes us Fairy Tail"

She was dumbfounded. She probably sounded like a bitch she didn't think about it like that.

"You're right... I'm sorry everyone." she says feeling like an idiot too ashamed to look at them.

"It's whatever. Now let's welcome Lucy to FAIRY TAIL!"

She darted her head up to see the room filled with cheers and howls and a little old man standing in front of her wearing a funny outfit.

"I'm the master Markov Dreyar nice to meet you." he a bald shiny head with powder white frizzy hair on the side. He granted her a smile few wrinkles by his mouth and eyes. He made a peace sign melting away everything.

"Nice to see you too." she said, wiping a tear from her eye feeling her shoulders lighten.

"Now drink up!" The whole room filled with laughter and fun sucking away everyone pain and unhappiness.

This is Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **Ugh not sure how I feel about this chapter :): . My writing seems to boring idk whyyyyyy. ;( I honestly feel like this was kind of rushed**_

 _ **Until next time**_


	3. Important please read

This isn't a update but I need to have a word with a few of y'all.

First I have a life outside of fanfiction I can't write a new chapter every week it doesn't work for my schedule like it use to especially since school starting up I barely have time to write, edit, and keep up with my favorite fanfictions.

Don't get me wrong I love how much you guys enjoy my stories but it really makes me not wanna update when I get comments like

"Can you hurry up?"

"You never update date"

"Can you update any faster"

It irritates me. I can't even get excited for review anymore cause some of you guys like to rush me.

I get writers block. I have a life.

Reviews aren't meant for you guys to to tell me and as well as other authors to hurry up it doesn't work that way. When I see reviews pop up in my email I want to know if you guys want me to improve on something or how I'm doing a great job.

Cause honestly we using our time to write, andedit and make sure it enjoyable for you guys. 

I'll deleted this message on my next updates.

Thank for those who read.


End file.
